


Prove It

by MistyInTheMoonlight (whitepolarbears)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepolarbears/pseuds/MistyInTheMoonlight
Summary: 'You think you're a better kisser than me? Why don't you come over here and prove it?'Ft. Ellie's mortification.





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's _beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ and y'all know what that means...it's time for awkward office party fics! As per usual, big thanks to TheBetaWithNoName.

The party was in full swing and everyone seemed to be having a blast. Ellie took a sip of her probably-spiked punch and nodded along with the group to what someone was saying. She spotted the closed door of Hardy's office, and saw light seeping out from under the door and between the blinds. _He can't possibly be working now_. Excusing herself from the conversation, she made her way to the office and let herself in. 

Hardy looked up from behind the desk, glasses on and a pen in hand. 

'You're not actually doing paperwork during a Christmas party,' said Ellie in disapproval. 'You've got to go out and mingle a bit as the DI.'

Hardy leaned back and removed his glasses. He looked at her tiredly. 'I don't _mingle_.'

'Have you been in here all this time? At least have a drink.'

'I have, and it's spiked. Don't bother about me, just...you go enjoy yourself.'

'I can't if I know you're in here doing _paperwork_. For goodness' sake, come on.'

Hardy stared her down. Seeing that she wasn't budging, he gave in and stood up, rolling up his shirtsleeves. He followed her out and through the crowd to the punch dispensers, where she held out a cup to him and motioned to across the room. 

'We'll go somewhere with less people, alright?' she said, and then led him to a more or less deserted corner. They stood there next to each other and perused the bustling social activity and colourful decorations hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. 

'I wonder what would happen if people actually had to kiss under mistletoes,' commented Ellie, gazing at the ceiling where they hung interspersed throughout the room.

'It would be horrible. You'd have to kiss all sorts of people.'

'Well, it would just be a peck.'

'It would still be horrible.'

'Maybe for you since you're so opposed to any form of physical contact.' 

Hardy shot her a look.

'I don't think you'd be known for those skills anyway,' she said teasingly.

He scoffed and sipped his punch. 'Better than you.'

'What, you think you're a better kisser than me?'

'We're not talking about this.' Hardy pointedly turned away and took a big gulp of his punch.

'Yes, we are,' Ellie pressed indignantly. 'You brought it up so you're not getting out of this.'

'No, we're not,' Hardy shot over his shoulder as he tried to inch away.

'Yes, we are! I am definitely a better kisser—you probably can't even kiss to save your life.'

'I certainly could, and I'd be better at it than you. Now can we just stop thi—'

'Bullshit.'

'Well, it's tr—'

'If you think you are why don't you come over here and prove it.'

Hardy stopped in his tracks. Whipping around, he came face-to-face with Ellie's horrified expression.

_Fuck._

'Oh god, I didn't mean that.'

Hardy continued to stare at her, still speechless.

'I'm so sorry, I don't know why I said that.' She felt herself turning bright red and swivelled away from Hardy, briskly walking to anywhere but there. She tried to drown her growing mortification with the rest of her punch, stopping by the dispensers for a much-needed refill. 

_What had she been thinking?_ How was she supposed to face him now? She didn't often feel terribly embarrassed, but at this moment she wished the ground beneath her feet would just swallow her whole, blinking out her existence entirely. Settling for the next best option, she shouldered her way to the corner of the room and wedged herself between a potted plant and the wall, hoping no one would pay any attention to her.

She managed to stew in her embarrassment for awhile before curious glances in her direction told her she was being too conspicuous. Deciding that she should just go home to avoid any further possible interactions with Hardy, she weaved through the room to Hardy's office; she wished she hadn't left her bag there and prayed he wouldn't be inside. 

Her fears were assuaged when she saw no light coming from behind the blinds, and quietly stole inside to retrieve her bag. Minutes later she was out of the building and walking quickly, the sea breeze whipping the back of her neck and her hands stuffed into her coat pockets. 

The walk did nothing to take her mind off the matter and she was plagued all the way home with the thought of seeing him when they got back to work. She only had one day to avoid him before having to go back to the station, but she'd take anything at this rate. 

Fumbling with her keys in the dark outside her door, she cursed at not having remembered to change the light bulb earlier that day. There wasn't even any light coming through the foyer windows; everyone was probably asleep by now.

'Miller!' 

She jumped at the hushed whisper and spun around in shock to face Hardy, who had somehow managed to sneak up her driveway without making a sound. 

'Hardy, what the _fuck?_ ' she whispered harshly as she tried to recollect herself while glaring at him—or as much as she could in the dark with barely any moonlight peaking from behind the clouds. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

'I was just...making sure you were safe. It's late and you were walking alone and—'

'You could have given me a bloody heart attack sneaking up like that!'

'I'm sorry. Liste—

'I can't believe you were following me—'

'You wouldn't have walked with me.'

'—God, that's so creepy! You need to stop following me to things. First to my therapist then to my home! Christ, Hardy...'

Their whispers subdued as she finally unlocked her door. She gave an exasperated huff and avoided his eyes, memories of what happened earlier slowly seeping back. 

'Well you've followed me home and I'm safe so you can leave,' she said shortly, turning away to step into the house. She was stopped, however, by a firm grip on her upper arm. 

She turned to see Hardy rapidly moving closer and before she knew it, his mouth was on hers and she was pinned to the doorframe with surprising strength. His entire weight pressed onto her; one hand held the side of her neck and the other moved down to her waist as he kissed her forcefully. Her hands found purchase in his hair, gripping and raking through it as his tongue tangled with hers. 

Her ability to think was replaced by the overpowering sensations boxing her in—she felt his hand slip partially under her blouse at her waist, snaking up her skin ever so slightly. The electrifying touch was enough to make her moan into his mouth and one of her hands reached behind his neck and scrambled to pull him closer.

The sound made her suddenly become very aware of where she was and how completely exposed they were to anyone peeking out of their windows or heaven forbid, her father coming out of his room for a glass of water. She lightly pushed against Hardy's chest and he broke away, breathing heavily. His hands were still on her and she looked into his glazed eyes, swallowing thickly and trying catching her own breath. 

She felt under her palms the strained rise and fall of his chest, and the rapid heartbeat below it. Her eyes began to refocus and so did his; he let his hands drop and took a step back, keeping his piercing gaze on her. 

'There,' he finally said. 'I think I've proved my point.' 

He swallowed and gave an small, awkward nod before backing away. 'I'll see you at work.' 

And with that, he turned to walk swiftly down the driveway and disappeared up the street behind the shrubbery, leaving Ellie stunned and still leaning against the doorframe.

She managed to somewhat come to her senses and went into the house in a daze, closing the door behind her with shaking hands. 

_It was going to be a long day tomorrow._


End file.
